1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigeration and more specifically to a refrigerator unit beverage tapper conversion kit, which allows a refrigerator unit to be converted into a beverage tapper.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Refrigerator units include any structure that cools or keeps cool some object placed therein. Particularly, mini-refrigerators are very convenient for storing items that need to be refrigerated, where space does not allow for a normal size refrigerator. However, a half barrel is just slightly to big to be retained in a mini-refrigerator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,887 to Burton discloses a beverage dispensing system. The Burton patent includes a beverage dispensing system, which utilizes a modified refrigerator/freezer unit and a tower mounted on a top of the refrigerator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,647 to Hassell discloses a method and apparatus for cooling and dispensing beverage. The Hassell patent includes a beverage cooling, carbonating and dispensing apparatus, which has a refrigerator cabinet having a cold air cooling chamber, a cold beverage reservoir and carbonator in the cooling chamber, an outlet from the reservoir to a dispensing valve, and a spring-like helically coiled thermally conductive precooler secured to a beverage inlet of the reservoir.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a refrigerator unit beverage tapper conversion kit, which allows a half barrel to be stored in a refrigerator unit by replacing the door with a door cover.